Gnarled Forest
Gnarled Forest, commonly abbreiviated as GF, is a tropical world which is usually accessed via a launchpad on Nimbus Station. Gnarled Forest, pronounced by some as "NAR-alled" Forest, or "GA-nar-alled" Forest, is inhabited by Pirates. It is normally the fourth world which players visit, and is encouraged to be the first following admittence into the Nexus Force. When a player arrives, they will be greeted by Hugo First, who gives a brief outline of The Ravine. Following this, players plunge into a storyline which takes them to the Maelstrom Trench. Reading the Nexus Force Plaques, players will find that the pirates were marooned when their ship was tossed into a tree by a sea monster. It also so happens that the treasure inside the ship was infeced with the Maelstrom, causing the greedy pirates to become infected. The Maelstrom begins to alter the land to suit its liking, corrupting the pirate's Brig, parts of the paths, and Apes, which prove very dangerous when controlled by chaos. Players must fight to get their way through the world and earn more powerful weapons. Introductions to consumables and guns also find their way into Gnarled Forest, as well as the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery, Keelhaul Canyon Raceway, and the Chantey Shanty property world. Throughout the Pirate's rivalry with Ninjas, Stromling Pirates, andVenture League, Gnarled Forest is a wonderful world to visit. Pre-Alpha Info Gnarled Forest was originally designed in the pre-alpha, though with a very different visual style. The NPCs were heavily based off of minifigures from Classic Pirates sets, and the vegetation was more bright and colorful. The only known enemies were aggressive Ninjas. This version of the world was eventually replaced in favor of a design with a darker style. However, this redesign was also replaced, and while the new style remained, the layout of the world was altered to become the Gnarled Forest known today. NPCs *Renee Tombcrusher *Captain Jack Knife *Swifty McGurk *Rolly Jodger *Arrrthur Arrrbuckle *Bert Scurveyburp *Billy Pickaroon *Burky Urchin *Hugo First *Ralphie Brig-Eyes *Rudder Bumpsteer *Squall Aye *Swabbie the Monkey *Toby Squidbarrel Pets *Elephant *Warthog *Tortoise *Crocodile *Crab *Lion Areas *Gnarled Forest Launchpad *The Ravine *Tortoise Terrace *Maelstrom Trench *Elephant Escarpment *Brig Rock *Crocodile Corner *Pirate Camp Enemies *Stromling Pirate *Stromling Admiral *Stromling Ape Properties *Chantey Shanty *Mountain View (unreleased) *Pirate's Cove (unreleased) *Lagoon (unreleased, scrapped) Gallery 939942 20100913 790screen008.jpg|Stromling pirates and admirals being distracted by a siren Gallery 28 24 215786.jpg|Minifigs battling a Maelstrom Ape GnarledForest.jpg Gnarled Forest.jpg|In-game world map PicBC8FDB648A1910B477D731B2E5FF28BF.jpg|A treasure chest buried in the Gnarled Forest Gnarled frest concept art 3.jpg Gnarled forest concept art 2.jpg gfpiratemission5.PNG|A Pre-Alpha Mission Comic gfpiratemission6.PNG|A Pre-Alpha Mission Comic gfpiratemission8.PNG|A Pre-Alpha Mission Comic gfpiratemission11.PNG|A Pre-Alpha Mission Comic Gnarled forest concept.jpg|Early concept art Early pirate camp.PNG Early gnarled forest.png Gnarled Forest Launchpad.png|The Gnarled Forest Launchpad on Nimbus Station Banner 2.PNG|Pre-alpha version Banner 6.PNG|Pre-alpha version Env won nim gf-card.png|Pre-alpha version Gnarled Forest.png|Pre-Alpha map Reworked Gnarled Forest.png|Pre-Alpha map Pre alpha early vendor Gnarled Forest.PNG|Pre-Alpha vendor TV8 1024x512.png|Late Pre-Alpha version Pre-Alpha GF2.png Pre-Alpha GF.png Category:Worlds Category:Locations